Cleaning of large floor areas is usually carried out, in practice, using an apparatus which is manually pushed forward by an operator. Such apparatus, usually contain a tank for fresh cleaning liquid as well as a tank for the used liquid sucked up again after cleaning, and can therefore be bulky and heavy. As a consequence, they may be difficult to push forward and move about. Similar are further known wherein the rear wheels are driven, for which purpose comparatively heavy drive and transmission means are then required which result in an increase in the weight of the apparatus and decrease its mobility.
An object of the present invention is to improve the mobility of such manually operated or machine driven floor cleaning apparatus.